


It's Love

by Zxl_02



Series: Dark Desire [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: I don't know if it's a daddy kink or not, M/M, This is made because I'm sad and I feel like want to make something dark, Wonkyu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zxl_02/pseuds/Zxl_02
Summary: Ia lebih dari sanggup menghadapi semua penghinaan untuk harga dirinya, daripada ia harus menerima hukuman dari 'nya'. Ia bahkan hanya diam saat merasakan sepasang lengan itu menariknya dalam pelukan hangat dan mereka akan tertidur hingga pagi menjelang.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon
Series: Dark Desire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664440
Kudos: 2





	It's Love

Ia tidak menculik pemuda itu. Ia hanya mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Ia bahkan merawat pemuda itu dengan baik, lebih baik dari keluarga pemuda itu sendiri. Walau ia harus memasang beberapa pengekang ditubuh pucat tersebut. Seperti rantai di kedua pergelangan kaki, tangan, serta leher. Namun hal itu berkurang seiring berjalannya waktu. Tiga bulan berlalu, dan pemuda itu sudah tidak mengenakan rantai di kedua pergelangan kakinya.

Awalnya, ia harus memberikan teh bercampur _nitrazepam_ saat pemuda itu, atau yang lebih sering ia panggil sebagai 'Baby' nya, memilih untuk menjadi anak nakal. Saat Baby manisnya itu berteriak histeris, melemparkan pukulan dan tendangan kearahnya, saat itulah ia harus memberikan asupan teh khusus tadi sebagai penenang. Ia sendiri tak ingin Baby nya itu bergantung pada teh khusus tadi, sehingga ia cukup bersyukur saat Baby manisnya memilih untuk menurut diakhir bulan pertama mereka tinggal bersama dan segera mengganti asupan harian Baby nya itu dengan sebotol susu. Walaupun terkadang masih melakukan tindakan yang berbahaya, seperti mencoba kabur dari rumah, itu tidak masalah. Ayolah, dia masih 'kecil', Baby manisnya itu tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun jika sampai tersesat diluar.

Di bulan kedua, barulah ia mulai memperkenalkan metode _'reward'_ dan _'punishment'_ pada Baby manisnya itu. Ia akan dengan senang hati mengisi lubang sempit itu dengan benihnya sebagai hadiah jika Baby nya bersikap baik. Memeluk tubuh pucat itu, mengecupi setiap jengkal kulit yang bisa di jangkau oleh bibirnya. Puas saat mendengar desahan dan lenguhan yang berasal dari bibir merah muda tersebut. Tubuh itu akan melengkung dengan indah saat mereka mencapai puncak kepuasan bersama. Mata besar bak boneka itu, menatapnya dengan sayu dan jejak basah jelas berada diwajah manis itu. Baby nya akan terlihat semakin menakjubkan saat terengah dan rintihan lolos dari mulut manisnya. Seperti saat ini, ia tidak memberikan jeda, kedua tangannya terus bergerak memberi kepuasan pada batang kemaluan dan puting milik Baby nya itu.

"Da– Daddy… Ahh… Mmmh… A– aku… Bolehkah?"

"Tentu, Baby. Perlihatkan pada Daddy bagaimana penis kecil mu ini menikmatinya~"

Mereka sedang duduk diruang santai saat ini, menonton berita yang topiknya hampir tidak pernah berganti selama beberapa minggu ini. Ia terkekeh pelan saat melihat topik yang sama kembali disiarkan di channel berita tersebut. Ia menurunkan Baby manisnya itu keatas karpet bulu empuk diatas lantai, memposisikan kepala bersurai coklat madu itu bersandar dipaha dalamnya. Mereka menatap televisi yang memperlihatkan foto seorang pemuda yang tak asing untuk mereka berdua. Ia dengan seringainya, hanya bersidekap tidak peduli, dan Baby manisnya itu hanya menatap kosong layar kaca didepan mereka dengan lengan memeluk erat sebuah boneka penguin berukuran cukup besar.

Lucu sekali melihat media, polisi, dan semua orang yang kebingungan itu, perlahan menjauh dari kebenaran. Ia hampir mempunyai niatan untuk mengambil foto dan memamerkannya pada semua orang bodoh itu. Untuk memperlihatkan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Tapi itu adalah tindakan yang bodoh. Dan ia bukanlah orang bodoh. Mengelus helaian coklat madu tersebut, ia berbisik di telinga Baby nya itu.

"Lihatlah, Baby. Mereka semua mencari mu. Orang – orang bodoh itu tidak tahu dimana Cho Kyuhyun. Bukankah itu lucu sekali, Baby?"

Ia kembali terkekeh pelan saat tidak mendapat jawaban dari Baby manisnya. Tentu saja keadaan ini sangat lucu. Keadaan dimana semua orang sibuk mencari Cho Kyuhyun, member termuda dari grup bernama Super Junior. Padahal orang yang di cari, saat ini sedang bersamanya, dan terduduk sembari menatap berita pencarian diri pemuda itu dengan tatapan kosong. Baby manisnya, Cho Kyuhyun.

* * *

Kyuhyun sudah mulai hafal dengan rutinitas pagi yang akan ia hadapi. Ia tahu, tidak akan pernah ada yang berubah. Mandi, sarapan, lalu memberikan kecupan sebelum 'dia' pergi. Rantai yang melekat dikalung lehernya tidak membiarkan ia pergi kemana pun, ditambah dengan kedua borgol ditangannya yang membatasi segala pergerakan tangannya. Ia tahu hukuman apa yang akan ia dapatkan, jika ia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disukai oleh 'nya'. Hukuman yang ia terima tidak pernah menyakitkan, tapi cukup efektif untuk menimbulkan efek jera. Bahkan terlalu efektif, bagaimana pun ia mencoba menyangkalnya.

Sudah berapa lama ini semua terjadi? Ia juga tidak tahu. Satu bulan, mungkin? Oh, mungkin lebih lama dari itu, namun Kyuhyun yakin belum genap satu tahun. Duduk diam sembari menonton televisi pun sudah menjadi rutinitasnya setiap pagi, tentu dengan mulut yang sibuk mengunyah sarapannya. Ia tahu, ia tidak akan bisa pergi melewati pintu keluar, sekeras apapun ia mencoba. Dan pada tahap ini, Kyuhyun hanya bisa membayangkan bagaimana paniknya semua orang, khususnya keluarga dan member Super Junior. Tolong, jangan bertanya padanya, karena ia sendiri pun sudah menyerah.

Pertama kali Kyuhyun berada ditempat ini, ia mencoba melawan, meneriakkan kata – kata kasar, dan mencoba melarikan diri. Tapi sekarang, yang ia lakukan justru sebaliknya. Ia hanya duduk diam diatas lantai beralas karpet bulu yang lembut diruangan tersebut, atau yang sering 'dia' sebut sebagai 'kamar bermain' Kyuhyun. Ia akui diruangan itu penuh dengan mainan, seperti balok, puzzle, boneka, bahkan cangkir dan piring dari plastik yang khusus 'dia' belikan jika Kyuhyun ingin bermain pesta minum teh dengan tumpukan boneka penguin yang ada diruangan tersebut. Tentu saja tidak ada gadget atau barang yang dapat menjadi alat komunikasi disana.

Kyuhyun akan berada diruangan itu selama 'dia' pergi. Ada beberapa botol air mineral dan susu serta beberapa kotak biskuit yang bisa mengganjal perutnya jika ia lapar menunggu diantara jam makan siang dan makan malam. Makan siang hanya bisa ia dapatkan saat 'dia' berbaik hati pulang, dan walaupun sering terlambat satu atau dua jam, 'dia' pasti datang untuk mengantarkan sepiring makanan. Sedangkan makan malam, akan selalu berakhir seperti sarapan pagi, namun bedanya, mereka akan duduk di ruang makan, bukan diruang bersantai. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menerima suapan, ia tidak di perbolehkan menyentuh sendok makannya selama sarapan dan makan malam. 

Hampir setiap malam, saat 'dia' pulang, Kyuhyun harus siap membuka lebar kedua kakinya. Ia harus selalu siap kapan pun 'dia' mau. Suka atau tidak, ia harus tetap melakukannya. Ia lebih dari sanggup menghadapi semua penghinaan untuk harga dirinya, daripada ia harus menerima hukuman dari 'nya'. Ia bahkan hanya diam saat merasakan sepasang lengan itu menariknya dalam pelukan hangat dan mereka akan tertidur hingga pagi menjelang. Terkadang, ada juga saat dimana dirinya beruntung melewati malam tanpa harus bersusah payah memuaskan keinginan 'nya'. Seperti malam ini contohnya.

"Coba jawab, sayang, katakan pada Daddy, siapa Baby ku yang paling manis?"

"Aku, Daddy"

"Siapa Baby ku yang paling cantik?"

Hening selama beberapa saat. Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya saat merasakan jemari itu mengelus lembut pipinya. Antara mencoba menerima sentuhan tadi, atau menyembunyikan rasa takut yang jelas akan terlihat dimatanya. Menjilat bibirnya yang tiba – tiba kering, dengan sangat terpaksa Kyuhyun memberikan jawaban yang 'dia' tunggu, dan tentu jawaban yang 'dia' mau.

"Aku, Daddy…"

"Oh, Baby Kyu~"

* * *

"Aku tidak peduli dengan perkataan pak tua itu! Aku tidak peduli kalau mereka mau berhenti melakukan pencarian! Aku akan tetap mencarinya Kyuhyun-ah, hyung!"

"Kau benar, Siwon. Kita semua akan saling membantu. Sekarang pulanglah, aku tahu kau lelah. Kita semua lelah, tapi kami tahu, kau lah yang paling lelah dalam melakukan pencarian Kyuhyunnie karena kau juga yang paling banyak terjun dalam pencarian ini, apa lagi setelah perdebatan panjang tadi. Terimakasih karena sudah sangat banyak membantu. Kami tidak tahu harus melakukan apa jika kau tidak ada"

"Dia dongsaeng kesayangan ku, Teukie hyung. Sudah seharusnya aku melakukan apapun yang ku bisa untuk menemukannya. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu"

Lelah. Itulah yang ia rasakan saat harinya berakhir. Lagi – lagi pembahasan tentang maknae grup mereka, yang masih dinyatakan hilang selama tiga bulan ini, berkahir dengan perdebatan. Semua orang menyalahkan diri masing – masing, seperti Leeteuk dan Donghae yang tidak bisa berhenti menangis saat mendengar nama Kyuhyun. Atau, seperti Heechul dan Yesung yang sibuk melemparkan kata – kata penuh amarah saat seseorang mengatakan pada mereka untuk menyerah saja. Siwon pun sudah mencoba memberikan semua bantuan yang ia miliki, namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

Melangkah keluar dari Audi kesayangannya, Siwon menyeret langkahnya dengan berat. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, moodnya buruk karena ia sendiri masih kesal setelah harus melalui perdebatan bodoh dengan CEO agensi mereka. Saat ini, ia bisa saja mencekik siapapun yang berani mencoba mengajaknya bicara. Namun, beruntung sekali dirinya karena sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemennya, ia tidak bertemu dengan tetangga atau siapapun yang mengenalnya.

Yang pertama kali ia lakukan setelah memasuki apartemennya, adalah duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Menutup matanya untuk menetralkan emosi yang bergejolak di dada, sebelum kemudian ia pergi ke dapur untuk menghangatkan makanan. Saat mengisi gelas dengan jus jeruk, ia mulai bersenandung pelan, senyuman kecil ikut tampak diparas tampannya karena ia bisa merasakan bagaimana perlahan – lahan moodnya membaik. Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya, ia menghangatkan sebuah mangkuk berisi bubur didalam microwave, sebelum berlalu pergi untuk mandi dan berganti baju.

Selesai mandi dan berganti baju, mangkuk bubur tadi ia letakkan diatas meja makan, sedikit mengipas kepulan uap yang keluar dari mangkuk tersebut. Merasa bubur tadi sudah cukup hangat, ia pun berbalik menuju kamarnya. Membuka pintu yang berada disamping pintu _walk-in-closet_ miliknya, Siwon bisa merasakan bibirnya yang secara otomatis tertarik membentuk senyuman lebar. Sangat lebar. Pandangannya tak lepas dari sesosok figur pemuda berkulit pucat yang sedang duduk sembari menyusun sesuatu, duduk membelakanginya. Disamping pemuda itu, terdapat sebuah botol susu yang sudah habis dan kotak biskuit yang terbuka. Bahagia itu sederhana, setidaknya, itulah yang Siwon pikirkan saat ini.

"Baby, maafkan aku karena pulang terlambat. Kau pasti lapar sekali"

Figur berkulit pucat itu sedikit tersentak, sebelum menoleh ke belakang dan memperlihatkan wajah manisnya. Oh, betapa Siwon sangat mencintai pemuda ini. Wajah manis dengan helaian coklat madu sebagai pembingkainya itu, menatap ia tanpa mengatakan apapun. Matanya menelusuri lekuk tubuh didepannya yang hanya mengenakan sebuah kemeja besar berwarna navy blue yang menutupi hingga paha. Bisa ia lihat, kemaluan pemuda itu yang tidak tertutupi apapun, menyembul malu – malu dari celah antar kancing yang cukup besar. Lihatlah! Cintanya yang indah dan sempurna, hanya dirinya seorang yang bisa melihat, tak ada satu pun selain dirinya sendiri.

"Ciuman selamat datang untuk Daddy?"

Saat yang lebih muda merangkak kearahnya, ia menurunkan tubuhnya dalam posisi berjongkok. Tanpa ada sepatah kata pun terucap, bibir mereka bertemu. Hanya kecupan biasa, tak berlangsung lebih dari sepuluh detik. Menangkap dagu milik pemuda itu dengan sebelah tangannya, Siwon mengelus bibir merah milik cintanya yang sangat ia puja ini.

"Baby… Baby Kyu… Cho Kyuhyun, kau hanya milik ku, sayang. Tidak akan ada yang bisa membawa mu pergi dari ku. Kau akan terus bersama ku selamanya, cinta ku"

Netra sewarna lelehan karamel itu menatapnya kosong. Siwon tersenyum senang, tidak peduli saat melihat cairan bening meleleh dari sudut mata boneka itu. Lidahnya menjilat cairan asin tersebut, sebelum mengecup sudut mata cintanya. Ia tak peduli. Choi Siwon tidak peduli jika ia berdosa dengan mengurung cintanya itu dalam sangkar emas. Yang ia pedulikan adalah Cho Kyuhyun hanya untuk dirinya seorang. Hati, pikiran, dan jiwa pemuda itu hanya untuknya. Suara indah itu hanya boleh diperdengarkan untuknya. Tubuh itu hanya boleh menari didepan matanya. Bahkan senyuman manis itu, hanya boleh dilihat olehnya. Apapun akan Siwon lakukan, bahkan jika harus merenggut kebebasan cintanya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan cintanya itu bisa hidup tanpa dirinya.

Choi Siwon tidak akan membiarkan Cho Kyuhyun bisa hidup tanpanya, bahkan jika itu berarti harus menghancurkan kewarasan dari sosoknya yang sangat ia cintai.

Karena Cho Kyuhyun hanya milik Choi Siwon.

Selamanya.

\---

END

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Nitrazepam: merupakan salah satu obat penenang golongan benzodiazepine yang memiliki efek hipnotik sedative.  
> 2\. Walk-in-closet: ruangan khusus yang digunakan sebagai tempat menyimpan pakaian dan aksesoris oleh pemiliknya dan merupakan pengganti lemari pakaian.
> 
> A/N:  
> Jangan tanya gimana Siwon bisa dapat benzodiazepine, karena setahu ku, ayahnya punya perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang farmasi kan? Anggap aja dia jadi punya akses lebih hhfft  
> Lagian, entah ini masuk Daddy kink nya atau gak, aku juga gak tahu. Tapi biar safe, gak ku cantumin di warning /ehe  
> Harusnya hari ini update Your Sick Game of Hide and Seek, tapi kemarin pas baru selesai ngetik dan belum sempat ku save, aku tinggal laptopnya. Kebelet mau ke wc soalnya :( balik dari wc, eh udah gak ada aja, rupanya adek ku yang masih enam tahun dengan polosnya close file ketikan tadi. Padahal belum ku save! Huhuhuhu, jadi harus ngetik ulang, mana idenya udah terbang ke luar jendela. Jadilah bikin oneshoot ini sebagai penghibur :")


End file.
